


Failure

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Blessed Protector fails?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

## Failure

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Pet Fly. I am making no money off this, I am doing it for love of the characters and my own personal enjoyment.

To Lisa, Duncan's Twin. My friend. Ask and ye shall receive.

Once again, this is a death story. If you don't like death, don't read this.

* * *

Failure  
By Kel 

Do you want to know the last thing he said to me? I remember it. _Sometimes I wonder if I'm teaching in a vacuum, Jim. These damned kids; half of them don't get a word that comes out of my mouth. I gotta get some sleep. I'll be home late, man. Don't wait up. Goodnight, Jim._ Then he put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed once, and headed into his bedroom. 

I could have said, _I love you, Chief._ I could have said, _Blair... stay with me tomorrow, I have a bad feeling_ and he would have done it. But I didn't. Do you know what I said? "Don't work too late, Chief. Sleep well." 

Then... he didn't come home. I was worried. But he said he was working late, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd camped out in his office. So, what does his Blessed Protector do? Call him. Leave him a voicemail. 

God, how could I have missed that? He always calls. 

I left him a fucking message. A message he never heard. 

Then guess what I did? Fell asleep waiting for him. 

Ears like this, you'd think they'd have heard the alarm clock. No. Didn't hear the telephone either. Took Simon banging on the front door to wake me up. And as soon as I woke up, I felt sick. I knew something was wrong. Blair still wasn't home. 

I opened the door, and Simon looked like shit warmed over. Like he'd been up all night or something. _Jim... I don't... it's about Blair._

Suddenly my heart was in my throat. _What about Blair?_ Somehow, though, I knew. Because even before he answered, I went cold inside. Totally cold. 

And I'd never seen Simon so unwilling to talk before. 

_He... was on the way home, Jim. We're thinking someone saw the classic and wanted it. Whoever it was... did him over good... then..._

And then I knew it. 

Someone had killed Blair Sandburg. 

_Jim...c'mon, Jim, say something._

What was there to say? Blair was dead. Nothing more needed to be said. But I had to know. _Did you find them?_

Simon nodded. _Yeah. They were stupid enough to leave prints all over. We got them ironclad. Jim... if there's anything I can do..._

_Just leave._

_He was my friend too. Jim. You weren't the only one who lost him._

I did something I've never done before. I punched my captain. _I lost my Guide, my best friend, and the love of my life... the other half of my soul, Simon. Get out._

Finally he left. 

I failed you, Blair. Your Blessed Protector... failed to protect you. You never knew how much I loved you. I never told you how much you meant to me. Only in that brief second that our souls were one did I dare to show you, and you never said if you saw it or not. 

I can't live this way, Blair. I am so sorry I am disappointing you. 

_click_

I love you, Blair. Please forgive me. 

_muffled shot._

The End  
Jan 2002 

* * *

End Failure by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
